Alpha Site
by Zoser
Summary: Inspired by Ship Day 2019 prompt Fire


**Ship Day 2019**

Alpha Site Plan

The sky was on fire as the Goa'uld mothership drifted from west to east cratering large cities and sending out death gliders to obliterate any aircraft that managed to get off the ground.

Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter were on base and holding down the fort at the SGC. They were in fact the only two people left in Cheyenne Mountain and it was unearthly quiet.

"Hammond and I had a plan. We worked on it for months, we had it all worked out. We were going to establish an Alpha Site. It would be a buffer for Earth. All the SG teams would spend a lengthy rotation there and would be sent on mission from there. Earth would have no unexpected visitors, diseases or assorted threats. We had a lot of support from the powers that be.

We were going to start off with a completely staffed infirmary, a well stocked armory and science labs. Of course we'd be energy independent and have water purification and sanitary facilities. Eventually we would develop and staff departments of linguistics, agriculture and technology. But the ultimate purpose was it was to establish an off world colony, a self sustaining colony. And I was supposed to run it."

"You were leaving SG-1?"

"Can't stay in the field forever. You were slated to run the Science and Technology Department."

"No one said…"

"Hammond suggested when we were getting it off the ground and you and I were no longer in direct chain of command we could..."

"He talked about you and me?"

"Obliquely – He thought couples and families would help make it easier for the long rotations as well as the transition to a permanent colony.

Then, of course, it all went directly to hell – the majority of funding was rejected, then the war heated up...It became just an afterthought. Things became more complicated here on Earth, with Kinsey interfering and the NID and some group stealing Alien technology. We needed to keep it secret. You know, away from prying eyes."

"I would have volunteered."

"Hammond thought we should have gotten married first."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." She smiled knowingly at him.

He bit his lip and looked down. When he looked up there was a look of overwhelming sadness. Her smile faltered, they lost so much.

"Why don't I know about this?"

"Hammond wanted to keep this totally classified and compartmentalized. The plans were finalized after Apophis and Khloral attempted to attack Earth. And a lot of the work was done while you were recovering from Jolinar."

"That's why you weren't around?"

"Yeah, not my choice at the time. I had to keep busy."

"How far did you get in building and stocking the base?"

"That's one of the insane things about it. A fortune was spent, you know redundancy rules, and then they pulled the plug. We created a base in a large natural cave system complete with a control center, infirmary, labs, armory, a mess, offices and quarters. Moved a Stargate into it. Equipped it with an iris. Outside there is a village of quaint looking houses that are totally modern within. All the power and heat supply is solar and geothermal. The labs in the base are equipped with everything a scientist could ever want. While we were negotiating but before we signed the Protected Planets Treaty Thor helped out. There is stuff there I think only you might understand."

"Do you think they'll find us there?" Sam asked.

"Thor said both the planet and site were an excellent choice and something about shielding. If we ever had to abandon Earth we had to get there without the Goa'uld finding out. And not just about you and me, we had to get enough people to start a colony. We started shipping out people the minute the ship was sighted entering the solar system. We got a heads up from some 'friends'."

"Is that why this place looks abandoned?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure they'll have enough supplies?"

"I emptied a Walmart, a Costco, a Home Depot and a small hospital."

Walking quietly for a while through the base Sam asked "Why are we running, why don't we stand and fight."

"This hatak was a stalking horse. Eight more were sighted near Saturn two days ago."

"Why wasn't I notified, I was at the Academy teaching. Oh god, the cadets packing up for the unexpected field exercises."

"Yeah and the families of near everyone on the base from Colonels to cooks. We just about had to sedate General Hammond but he's there. He said we needed the young and I reminded him we needed wisdom as well."

"I'm glad he safe and not in D.C."

"Sam is there anyone special you want to send to the colony."

"I can't ask for special…"

"Carter we may never come back."

"My brother and his…"

"No, they're already there. I mean someone…"

She smiled at his hesitancy and awkwardness in asking something so personal. "No Sir." And looked at him directly in the eye.

"No one?" He asked again.

"You're coming aren't you?"

He ignored her question. "First I want you to rig it so every computer has it memory totally erased or corrupted. I'll send you to Orban then I want you to skip around - Edora or P7X-377. Redialing immediately, no contact. When you're safely away I'll blow this place to hell, bring the mountain down on the Stargate so it will take them years to dig it out."

"No."

"What do you mean no? I can make that a direct order, Major."

"No, I'll do the other things but I'm not leaving without you."

"Sam, I have to make sure…"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life but I don't trust them."

"First I'll corrupt the mainframe and every hard drive and send it out over the SGC's net. How many claymores do we have?"

"Lots. Blow them too, overkill I like it." O'Neill did enjoy explosives.

"We'll set the self destruct to give us seconds to get out. We might die."

"I trust you. You write your program and I'll plant claymores."

"How much time do you think we have?"

"The best estimates was 24 to 36 hours. So let's aim for 6 - 8 hours. Is that enough?"

She smiled "Yes Sir." She thought for a moment and asked "What about the main entrance and the elevator shafts?"

"Already planted with explosives."

Within an hour and a half Sam reported to the Colonel she had finished her program and set it to run as soon as he gave the order.. He suggested that she start at the top floor of the base and look for anything they could use on the new base. He had started planting claymores on the top floor of the base and had place some items he thought useful in the elevator By the time they got to level 28 two hours later there was more than they could carry. Luckily there was a F.R.E.D. left behind.

They went together to change into the uniforms they wore for combat, complete with tach vests and radios. O'Neill found in his locker a small velvet box he kept there since General Hammond had suggested Jack should help repopulate the colony. He had been sure. And after the trip to the Ice Planet and the one with the addictive light he had no doubt who he wanted to spend his life with.

He had a P-90 strapped to his chest, a M-5 slung across his back and a side arm strapped to his thigh and was weighed down with ammunition. She was equipped much the same except for a zat for a side arm.

The Gate had engaged and the F.R.E.D. trundled up the ramp.

Claymores on the upper floors began to explode.

The auto destruct rang out the countdown - minus 7 seconds.

She looked at him and smiled - minus 3 seconds.

She stretched out her hand and it was engulfed by his - minus 1 second.

With their world exploding behind them, together they ran through the Stargate.


End file.
